heathersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason "J.D." Dean
|- | |} Jason Dean, famously known as J.D. is the protagonist (and somehow is the antagonist) of the film. Early LIfe and Pre-Westerburg Jason Dean is the son of Bud Dean, the boss of Big Bud Dean Construction, a deconstruction company. He has moved several times, notably to Dallas, Baton Rouge and Vegas. His move to Sherwood, Ohio would be, sadly, his last. Westerburg and Veronica Sawyer In his first day at Westerburg High, he catches the attention of junior Veronica Sawyer, a junior and a member of the most popular clique in school, the Heathers. he observes that Veroica suffers from the type of life she's living. Two jocks, Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney , approach him at is lunch table and poke insults at bhim until he shoot them with blanks ("They seem to ave an open-door policy for assholes though don't they,). The second time he meets Veronica was at the local convenience store, Snappy Snack Shack. he treats her to a slushie as Veronica as she tells him of her horrible life and that she doesn't "really like her friends." He meets her the third timewhen he sneaks into her bedroom window and engages her to a game of friendly croquet to a sexual game of strip croquet. Murders Heather Chandler Realizing the hardships that Veronica is facing with her clique leader Heather Chandler, he and Veronica sneak into the formers house and prepare her a "harmless" wake-up cup: his version composed of liquid drainer and Veronica's is composed of milk and orange juice (ideally soup and coke). Accidentally, Veronica takes J.D.'s cup, causing Heather to die of poisoning when she was actually expected to puke. Veronica tells J.D. that "it is one thing to want someone out of your life, but it's another thing to serve them a wake-up cup full of liquid-drainer." He insists that they turn the murder into a suicide, thus clearing their name of any fault. Kurt and Ram After Heather Chandler's funeral, he notices the two jocks bullying one of the geeks. Later, he discovers Veronica walking away from a drunk Kurt. He treats Veronica to a slushie and the next, as he heard about the rumours on Veronica from Kurt ("..he and Ram had a nice little swordfight in your mouth last night, know what I mean?"), he plans the fake suicide of the two boys. He tells Veronica that they will be using German ich luge bullets, harmless bullets, almost like tranquilizers, acquired from his grandfather. The bullets are actually any other harmful bullet, because "ich luge" actually means " I lied", which is why he first asked Veronica if she knew the German language ("Do you take German?" "French."). Heather Duke 's handwriting]] After Veronica refuses J.D.'s persuasions for he to come back to him, he gives her a letter through her parents which says: "Recognize the handwriting?" He returns to her room and sho ws her his plot to kill Heather Duke. He uses her copy of ''Moby Dick ''as a peice of evidence. Veronica refuses to write him anothe suicide note, but as J.D. states: "The society nods it's head at any horror the American teenager can think, to bring upon itself!" He continues his murder, and after a few more bizarre events revolving around Veronica, she wakes up from the strange dream. Westerburg Bombing After making Heather Duke give out a petition to let the music group "Big Fun", he plots to kill Veronica next. Having discovered that she has (fakely) hung herself, he confesses that the petition was for the mass suicide of all Westerburg students and that after he would "get her back with my amazing petition," he would kill her afterwards. He was discovered by Veronica in the entrance of the boiler room, and knocks her out ("Put your hands in your head." "You didn't say Simon Says...") after her judjement ("Like father like son: a serious-as-fuck bomb in the boiler room to set up a pack of thermals upstairs." As she regains consciousness, they fight in the boiler room. He ends up with his middle-finger shot off by Veronica. Death After their fight, he walks out of the school and finds Veronica by the stairs. He shows her the bomb strapped to his body as he walks to the front of the school with Veronica watching as the bomb took off. Category:Characters